borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Please Help
Hey im new to modding and i tried to mod using Willowtree, i have a ps3, and i loaded the modded file on my ps3 it said it was corrupted so i tried putting the original file back on and it says that is corrupted too. Can anyone help It was a level 61 sniper with some badass guns. You need to use Modio to rehash and resign the file before putting it back. At least you have to for xbox 360 and I would assume the same goes for PS3 because my xbox told me the same thing when i didn't do it. I dont think so. As far as i know ( i might be mistaken) willowtree should have a rehasher built into it. Everytime i mess with a gun my xbox doesnt say anything. Im not completely sure but this happened to me once and as far as i knew it had something to do with the manufactuerers on a gun i made Jbjburrito 06:16, October 13, 2010 (UTC) For PS3 just save to a flash drive then stick it in your computer and mod (dont forget to have that backup). When you're done choose "save as" then copy back to the flash drive and load it back up in the PS3. Locate the flash drive on the xmb and copy. On the game menu if the save comes up as corrupted, it crashes when you load, loads and then doesn't send you into the game, you did something wrong. In the case where it loads and doesn't send you in just exit the game. Don't attempt to load again cuz it wont. Laserblasto 07:02, October 13, 2010 (UTC) The latest version(s?) of Willowtree will automatically rehash and resign console savefiles. If your original file was corrupted during the process of modding a duplicate file, then your flash drive or the tinkering you did on the PC might be the problem. 10:23, October 13, 2010 (UTC) oh well ill just start over lol. but i just dnt get what i did wrong just to start out i modded my character didnt add any guns. then put the modded file on a usb copied the file to my ps3 and it was corrupted. i used willowtree. did i do anything wrong from what ive said? You modded your character but didn't add any guns, so I'm guessing level and/or skill point increases? 16:37, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Yea just to try it out i put all my gun proficiencies to max and saved it to my flash drive. but what i dont get is why now my original file is corrupted. Please sign your posts. 00:53, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I have had this problem as well. The PS3 will label any save file as corrupted that has certain things that the game doesn't allow. For instance, if you mod your COMs to lvl 53, PS3 will say your file is corrupted because COM's don't generate at that lvl. For guns, it will just delete them, but for your character info, you can only mod your bank and backpack spaces to outrageous levels. Modding your skill points, level, or proficiencies beyond the natural limits of the game will cause PS3 to label the file corrupt. The good news is that there are ways around this. First of all, if you go back into WT and mod everything back to normal in game levels, your file should load again. And if you are looking to gain additional skill points without corrupting your file, the best way to do this is to use WT to set the "Prove Yourself" mission as ready to turn in (good to do this on both playthroughs). Then load up your game, go to the Underdome and turn it in, you'll get an extra skill point in each playthrough. You can reapeat this process to gain more skill points. Klatchy 17:03, October 19, 2010 (UTC) WillowTree 1013r has a built in rehasher/resigner, but using Modio to be sure doesn't hurt. Skill points can only be set at 5/5 per skill, character level at a maximum of 70, weapon proficiencies at a max of 50, etc. 17:14, October 19, 2010 (UTC)